Chemins tressés
by Leptitloir
Summary: "Je veux te retrouver" Le cœur d'Axel se serre. Ça fait quoi, six ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus ? UA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

Bonjour / bonsoir (Bonne nuit peut-être ? Sait-on jamais à quelle heure vous lisez) !

Alors de base cette fanfic devait être un Os de grand max 4 000 mots, mais ça c'est un peu rallongé et j'ai décidé de couper le tout en deux. Pour éviter de faire un seul truc trop long, et parce que l'histoire s'y prêtait aussi. 'Fin bref, tout ça pour dire que la fanfic sera en deux parties, et que la seconde partie arrivera un de ces jours le temps que je la finisse. Mais elle est déjà entamée. Avec un peu de chance, elle sera là fin Mars !

C'est une idée qui m'est venue alors que je repensais à des gens dont j'ai pas / peu de nouvelles, et de fil en aiguille ça a donné ça. Evidemment, parce qu'y a du Vanixel c'est parsemé de poésie – j'y suis pour rien, c'est pas moi c'est eux qui me donnent tout le temps envie d'en écrire.

Encore et toujours merci à Syln pour sa relecture (Et pour m'avoir appris à caser ces foutues lignes) ! Et merci à ceux qui passent lire, ça fait chaud au cœur. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Perso ça fait un moment que j'avais pas pris autant de plaisir à écrire – même si c'est surtout sur la suite que je m'éclate.

* * *

 _«_ Là où s'égarent nos pas au gré des lendemains  
Là où viennent s'enlacer les bras de nos chemins  
Là où se croisent enfin les doigts de nos destins  
Je veux te retrouver _»_

Ça l'a frappé, d'un coup. Comme la foudre, les désagréments en moins. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis si longtemps.

Ces mots, Axel les relit encore et encore, pensif. Ses doigts effleurent le papier jauni – artificiellement ? -, frottent contre sa texture imparfaite pour rejoindre les derniers vers du poème. Il les répète dans sa tête, murmure chaque rime pour s'en imprégner. Leur sens fait écho en lui. Ils ramènent la figure brouillée d'un ancien camarade, entassée sous les souvenirs. Un gamin un peu fou, un peu sauvage. Un ami.

Enfin, ça remonte maintenant.

Assis à son bureau – littéralement, assis à même le bureau les pieds sur la chaise – l'allumette sursaute. Du bruit dans le couloir, une porte qui claque. Quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans l'appartement. Des chaussures qu'on enlève, deux éternuements consécutifs. C'est bien Roxas, ça, à toujours chopper froid parce qu'il sort trop peu couvert en plein hiver. C'est pas compliqué, pourtant. En Janvier, deux couches en plus et une écharpe ! Faut qu'il prenne soin de sa santé, le diablotin blond.

« - C'est pas un rhume, c'est la poussière ! » Le nouvel arrivant crie depuis l'entrée de l'appart, devinant ses pensées.

« - Celle qu'on a faite hier ? Ou t'as trouvé un nouveau surnom pour la neige ?

\- Gnagnagna … »

Axel rit, foutrement amusé. Il tourne la tête et guette au bout du couloir, jusqu'à voir débarquer le garçon qui partage ce foyer avec lui depuis plus d'un an. Son bout de nez rouge surmonte une mimique renfrognée, laquelle arrache un sourire provoquant au rouquin.

« - Alors monsieur, ta journée ?

\- C'est le bordel à la fac, avec les grèves … » Il soupire, jette un coup d'œil vers la table. « Tu corriges des copies ?

\- Oui. J'ai deux jours pour terminer le tas. »

Le cadet hausse un sourcil en estimant le nombre de feuille.

« - T'as prévu de dormir ?

\- J'en ai déjà fait la moitié. »

Du haut de ses vingt ans, Roxas termine sa dernière année de licence. Son conjoint, qui le devance de quatre belles années, effectue un remplacement en collège tout en préparant son concours - CAPES d'Anglais. Première fois qu'il le tente, mais pas la moindre trace d'anxiété dans ses yeux explosifs. A croire qu'il passe ses examens comme il va acheter le pain.

« - Mouais. »

Le plus jeune détourne le regard pour s'intéresser au petit livre calé entre les mains de son copain. Ses yeux brillent. Axel note son coup d'œil, il passe un bras distrait autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher un peu et caler sa tête sur la sienne. Il sent sa respiration, d'ici, et l'odeur du froid qui imprègne ses vêtements.

« - Il te plait ?

\- Oui. C'est un super cadeau de Noël.

\- Tant mieux. »

Rox rougit faiblement. Il n'y connait pas grand-chose, lui, en poésie. Mais quand il a posé la question à son compagnon, un mois avant la période des fêtes, c'est la seule préférence qu'Ax a exprimé. Il lui a fallu demander à Demyx de l'éclairer quant aux gouts du futur enseignant, dans les limites du possible. Le rockeur semblait presque aussi paumé que lui. Alors il a choisi à l'instinct, sans écouter les conseils du libraire qui le guidait à travers les rayons. Il a pioché plusieurs livres, feuilleté brièvement les pages jusqu'à ce que les vers retiennent son attention. _Les chemins tressés_ , ça s'appelait. Un petit ouvrage relié, une couverture solide avec un beau titre coloré qui enivrait ses yeux.

Apparemment, ça a marché. L'enflammé préfère savourer l'ouvrage plutôt que de poursuivre son boulot.

« - T'as bien choisi. » Axel insiste, et il lui offre un sourire rassurant.

« - Je ferai encore mieux, l'année prochaine. »

Il lâche ça avec ce sourire plein d'assurance, le blondinet, comme s'ils devaient forcément passer leur prochain Noël ensemble. C'est écrit dans la pierre, pour lui. Cette naïveté juvénile attendrit l'autre qui lui vole un baiser. Quoi que, voler, le grand gamin le lui donne bien volontiers. Il lui offre un échange tout léger, à peine appuyé. Un baiser du bout des lèvres qui dure, qui dure. C'est ça, l'amour avec Roxas. Têtu, léger et innocent.

Rien à voir avec Vanitas.

 _« Je veux te retrouver »_

Le cœur d'Axel se serre. Ça le prend d'un coup, il ne comprend pas. Plusieurs années qu'il n'a pas revu le noiraud, et il lui manque brusquement. Aucune nouvelle depuis … Depuis quand, déjà ? Ça lui ressemble bien, tiens, de disparaitre dans la nature. Il laisse des sensations, des souvenirs pleins de vie, un fantôme qui flotte le long des murs. Ah ça, pour faire le beau en moto, il répondait présent ! Mais il est pas foutu de passer un coup de fils en six ans – six ans, depuis six ans ! - ce con … Enfin, le roux est mal placé pour se plaindre. Lui non plus n'a pas recomposé ce numéro familier durant ces six longues années. C'est un peu de sa faute. Torts partagés.

Il oublie son ami d'antan, le temps de faire l'amour à celui qui gémit entre ses bras. Et quand ils ont fini, il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit qu'ils partagent, dans leur chambre commune, et il réfléchit tout en caressant la masse de cheveux blé du bout des doigts, distraitement.

Et puis merde. Un appel, ça ne coute rien.

xoxoxox

 _« - Dix de carreau._

 _\- Valet. »_

 _Les cartes claquaient sur le béton._

 _« - 4 de trèfle._

 _\- 8 de carreau. »_

 _Encore une victoire pour le rouquin._

 _\- Roi._

 _\- As. »_

 _Vanitas soupira, agacé._

 _« - Sérieux ?_

 _\- Ouais. » Axel agita sa carte, non sans un rictus ouvertement moqueur._

 _« -Là c'est pas possible mec, tu triches._

 _\- T'as des preuves ?_

 _\- J't'emmerde, tu triches c'est tout. J'le sais. »_

 _Il avait pas tort, le petit brun. Mais l'autre asperge se contentait d'afficher ce putain de sourire outrageant, étiré comme son corps maigrelet. Il savait que ça énervait Vanitas, et énerver Vanitas, ça l'éclatait. Y avait rien de mieux sur terre._

 _« - C'est qu'une bataille, tu survivras._

 _\- Bah triches pas, si c'est qu'une bataille. »_

 _Le ténébreux décora sa réplique d'un haussement de sourcil caractéristique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, un geste qu'il effectuait chaque fois qu'il exposait son camarade aux milliers de contradictions qui le composaient. Lassé par ses multiples défaites, il posa son paquet sur les marches de l'escalier et poussa les cartes vers leur propriétaire, lequel les rangea sans protester. Sa vraie victoire, il la tenait dans l'expression indignée du chiot noir. Il savait dompter cette arrogance sauvage. Ça le rendait fier._

 _Mais ça ne dura pas. Bien vite, Van retrouva son sourire hautain, celui qui lui tordait le coin des lèvres pour lui faire un visage flippant et sexy. Il le matait comme ça, sa crinière capricieuse en travers du visage. Encore plus flippant. Et sexy._

 _« - Ok. Démerde toi pour l'éval de maths._

 _\- Eh ! » Là, c'était le moment où Axel s'amusait nettement moins. « Sérieux Van, je vais me faire défoncer si je rate ce contrôle._

 _\- Ben t'as qu'à tricher. »_

 _Et il riait ouvertement, narquois, sans pitié pour son pote._

xoxoxox

 _[ … ]_

 _«_ Elle avait les yeux noirs noyés sous l'or précieux,  
Deux assiettes nimbées du soleil impérieux.  
Serpent langoureusement enroulé. Tout de miel  
Leurs écailles, reflétant l'arrogant Samaël. _»_

 _[ … ]_

xoxoxox

L'appel n'a rien donné. Axel n'a pas laissé de message.

A vrai dire, il n'est pas étonné le moins du monde. Il s'y est attendu. C'est du Van tout craché, ça. Quand un truc l'ennuie, il l'ignore jusqu'à ce que ça passe. A moins qu'il ne le fasse exprès, comme quand il draguait Ven – ou plutôt, comme quand Ven lui courrait désespérément après - en Première. Il ignorait tous ses messages, ses appels, attendait patiemment de voir jusqu'où le blondinet irait. Il avait tenu deux semaines comme ça, à se faire désirer. Ca l'amusait.

Quel con, quand même.

Le rouquin s'est d'abord découragé. Pas longtemps, à peine dix petites minutes, le temps de se souvenir de Xion. Xion, la petite sœur du noiraud. La gamine toute renfermée qui se planquait sous les escaliers, sa capuche rabattue sur sa trogne ronde d'enfant. Elle était mignonne, mais c'est qu'elle mordait sec, la petiote. Elle grognait dès qu'on l'approchait. Peu sociable ou juste timide, difficile de savoir.

Mais elle au moins, elle a répondu quand Axel l'a appelée. Elle a accepté de le voir aussi, une première avancée dans sa quête. Sa voix pleine d'étonnement s'est figée en devinant l'identité du curieux qui l'appelait, mais elle s'est bien vite reprise. Elle semblait plus assurée. Sûrement que le temps l'avait changée.

« - Tu sors ? » Roxas demande en le voyant nouer ses lacets.

« - Je passe rendre visite à une amie.

\- D'acc. »

Ils s'embrassent furtivement quand la grande asperge se relève.

« - Tu manges avec elle ?

\- Non, je rentrerai en fin d'aprem'. »

Le blondin acquiesce avant de retourner au salon, jetant un regard dépité en direction de la table. La masse de révision qui l'attend ne l'enchante guère, Axel le lit sur son visage. Il rit.

« - Bon courage, amour !

\- C'est ça, fous toi de moi ... » Roxas râle en soupirant.

Il se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, ses lèvres jointes pour dessiner une moue rebutée. C'est à peine s'il tourne la tête quand son copain claque la porte d'entrée.

xoxoxox

 _C'était l'été, à quelques jours près. Le soleil tapait déjà contre les peaux dénudées et les fenêtres des salles de cours, l'air se réchauffait, les journées grigotaient les nuits. Et, bien sûr, les vacances annonçaient leur arrivée, devancées de justesse par les premières épreuves du bac._

 _Juché seul sur sa rampe, perché au dernier étage du bâtiment Jean d'Arc, le garçon longiligne balançait ses interminables jambes dans le vide. Ses longs doigts arachnéens malmenaient la peinture écaillée qu'il grattait mécaniquement, lâchant les débris écarlates du haut de son perchoir jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Une pluie de fragment sales, dont les goutes restaient parfois accrochées à son jean. Le contacte humide de la rouille roulant sous la pulpe de son pouce lui plaisait, même s'il lui fallait ensuite s'accoutumer à l'odeur métallique qui allait lui coller aux mains._

 _« - Ce s'rait con que quelqu'un te pousse._

 _\- Tout le monde saura que c'est toi, Van._

 _\- Erreur. » Le noiraud grimpa les dernières marches de l'escalier. « Si j'te balance maintenant, les gens accuseront d'abord Saix. »_

 _Pas faux. C'est qu'il était réputé pour son sale caractère, le loup. Oh, pas qu'il eut été foncièrement mauvais ni même méchant, certes. A choisir, le rouquin aurait plutôt choisi des qualificatifs comme sec, froid, solitaire. Et casanier sur les bords, parce qu'Axel peinait toujours à le trainer dehors. Un brin rancunier aussi, il l'avouait. Pas au point de se venger, néanmoins. Il se contentait juste de ne jamais oublier, quoi qu'on lui ait fait. Il avait une sacrée mémoire, là-dessus._

 _« - Il irait pas jusque-là. » Opposa l'adolescent, penché vers le vide profond de la cage d'escalier._

 _« - L'important, c'est pas qu'il en soit capable. » Le noiraud grimpa habilement sur la rambade, s'installant près de son camarade. « Faut juste que les autres le croient._

 _\- Et après c'est moi le con ?_

 _-J'suis manipulateur. Pas pareil. »_

 _Désinvolte, le nouvel arrivant secoua la tête pour chasser les mèches qui lui barraient la vue. Sans succès. Il se résigna et les rabattit manuellement. Puis, dans un même mouvement, il se pencha pour saisir son sac, sac duquel il tira son portable. Sac qui trainait tout près, encore à moitié ouvert. Pas vraiment qu'à moitié, d'ailleurs, les deux rubans de la fermeture se rejoignaient seulement autour du curseur. Il l'avait pétée depuis longtemps, et la flemme intensive qu'il entretenait le poussait à retarder toute tentative de réparation. « J'range tout plus vite, comme ça » disait Van chaque fois qu'Axel avançait la moindre remarque._

 _« - Tu vas retrouver tes affaires par terre, un jour._

 _\- C'est jamais qu'des cours, de toute façon._

 _\- N'empêche, t'auras l'air malin._

 _-Ben t'as qu'à m'en racheter un si t'y tiens tant. »_

 _Non, fallait pas déconner non plus. Au mieux, il lui en trouverait un pas trop cher - voire même d'occasion - pour son anniversaire, juste pour lui dire « Tu vois ? Je m'en suis souvenu ! ». Et pour l'emmerder, aussi._

 _« - Ça faisait combien de temps, déjà ? » Reprit la teigne._

 _« - De quoi ?_

 _\- Que tu sortais avec._

 _\- Ton sac ? »_

 _Fier de sa connerie, la grande tige pouffa malgré le regard d'or blasé que son camarade lui balançait. Levant les mains – toujours en équilibre sur la rampe d'escalier – il calcula brièvement la réponse qu'attendait le corbeau, sur ses doigts._

 _« - Sept mois. On était pas loin des huit._

 _\- Pourquoi tu l'as largué ?_

 _\- Ça … »_

 _Axel savait le fond de la question. Vanitas se moquait bien des raisons, il regrettait juste de ne pas l'avoir anticipé. Lui qui prévoyait tout, ça l'agaçait de ne pas savoir. Ou plutôt, de ne pas avoir su. De ne pas comprendre. Il aimait penser qu'il cernait entièrement l'enflammé, mais la soudaine rupture avec l'azuré lui prouvait le contraire._

 _Ou peut-être qu'il voulait juste l'entendre démonter son ex._

 _« - Trop monotone. On se voyait souvent mais on sortait jamais. Puis il part l'an prochain en plus, il va étudier sur Paris. » Ax siffla. « Si c'est pour claquer toutes mes économies dans le train histoire de le voir deux fois l'année …_

 _\- Ouais. »_

 _Le désavantage quand on sortait avec quelqu'un de plus âgé, même à une année près._

 _Le claquement sec qui suivit cette maigre réponse interpella le lycéen. Ah, Van mâchait encore un chewing-gum. A moitié avachi sur une rampe au-dessus du vide, une main sur son téléphone. Pour peu, Axel aurait juré qu'il travaillait son image de mystérieux ado nonchalant tous les soirs avant d'aller se coucher, au moins quinze bonnes minutes devant le miroir. Enfin, s'il y avait bien un miroir dans sa chambre. Quoi qu'il pouvait toujours s'exercer dans la salle de bain, au risque de se faire surprendre par Xion._

 _S'il connaissait la maison de la teigne, le rouquin n'avait jamais franchi la limite des escaliers qui dissimulaient l'espace privé ; les chambres en d'autres mots. Chez Van, on se calait dans le canapé du salon pour alterner blabla inutile et soirées jeux vidéo. Et on se les pellait, accessoirement. La faute au chauffage capricieux._

 _« - C'est tout ? »_

 _L'air de ne pas le voir, Vanitas le fixait pourtant du coin de l'œil. Un œil plein d'une curieuse méfiance savamment dissimulée sous son rideau mordoré._

 _« - Ça, et il était jaloux. Genre, de tout. C'était chiant._

 _\- Si tu draguais pas tout c'qui bouge …_

 _\- C'est pas comme si c'était sérieux. »_

 _Le noiraud souffla. Une sorte de soupire mécontent qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, sans trahir son air impassible. Il pensait, sûrement. Et il l'observait minutieusement. Il cherchait les mots dans ses gestes traitres et ses expressions mal dissimulées, en quête d'un indice supplémentaire._

 _Une autre réponse, plus satisfaisante._

 _« - Ouais. » Lâcha-t-il finalement, abandonnant._

 _Axel se détendit, enfin libre. Il n'aimait pas quand l'autre le scrutait comme ça. Tout bon menteur qu'il était, Van le grillait presque toujours. Ce type savait lire les corps, aussi sûrement qu'il déchiffrait sa propre langue dans un bouquin. Certes, ce talent l'arrangeait parfois, mais il se retournait également contre ses petits secrets._

 _Et ses petits secrets, il y tenait._

xoxoxox

« Si l'enfer doit chanter  
Du profond de sa gorge  
Tirer des mélopées  
Comme le feu d'une forge

Si l'enfer doit chanter  
Il sera doucereux

Si l'enfer sait danser  
Ses flammèches léchées  
Exposant, indolentes  
Leur robe flavescente

Si l'enfer sait danser  
Il valse dans tes yeux »

[…]

xoxoxox

Xion, elle a les cheveux charbonneux de son frère, la discipline en plus. Les mèches sagement courbées encerclent son petit minois, sans fausse note. Elle joue souvent avec, distraitement, quand elle détourne les yeux et qu'elle ne sait plus quoi dire, comme pour retenir le temps. Puis, quand elle s'en rend compte, elle les relâche brusquement et amorce un simili sourire gêné. Elle est mignonne, Ax le pensait déjà à l'époque, même s'il se gardait bien de le dire. Vanitas l'aurait démonté – pour le principe et par jalousie.

Néanmoins, elle n'arbore plus cette expression maussade qui attristait son visage de poupée au temps du lycée. Aujourd'hui, le trait qui étire ses lèvres se veut sincère, et ses yeux brillent parfois quand elle parle avec Axel, pétillants de nouvelles couleurs. De la joie, des rires, de l'impatience, toute une palette d'émotions chatoyantes. Il ne lui reste que les cernes tracées par le manque de sommeil, elle doit bosser dur.

Comme il le pensait, elle a bien changé.

« - Et c'est comment, les archives ?

\- Ça a l'air un peu ennuyeux, parfois.» La jeune fille regarde la table qui les sépare, comme pour y trouver la réponse qu'elle essaye de formuler. « Les cours ont découragé pleins d'étudiants. Mais … moi, j'aime. Enfin, j'aime ce qu'on apprend ! Genre, m'occuper des fonds et aider à les conserver, je crois que ça me plairait.

Dans la tête du rouquin, ses explications sont floues.

« - Vous étudiez quoi, exactement ?

\- Des tas de trucs.

Elle lui sort ça, l'air de dire qu'il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Et effectivement, quand elle entre dans les détails, il peine à saisir l'ensemble qu'elle lui dessine. Il hoche régulièrement la tête, en bon menteur, mais ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. « Conserver les mémoires », c'est ce qu'elle répète le plus souvent.

« - Je dois encore passer le concours, mais j'aime bien.

\- C'est cool, alors. »

L'asperge ne trouve rien de mieux à dire. A vrai dire, même quand c'est Xy qui en parle, ça n'a pas l'air juste « un peu ennuyeux » mais plutôt « carrément chiant ». Enlever des trombones, scanner des centaines et des centaines de documents, restaurer des morceaux de papier … Il préfère encore ses copies de Cinquièmes. Mais bon, si ça lui plait.

Ils discutent comme ça de longues minutes durant, à s'échanger des phrases convenues et des anecdotes hasardeuses. Le café autour d'eux n'existe plus, sinon dans la tasse que l'aîné porte à ses lèvres. La petite – plus si petite – lui parle de ses parents qui sont divorcé, trois ans auparavant. De Naminé et de Sora, qu'elle a rencontré à la fac. La fille aux dessins et le gamin moyen malin qui distribue des sourires. Le rouquin enchaine sur le garçon qui partage son appart, sa chambre et sa vie depuis plus d'un an. Ça la surprend un peu. Elle pose des questions pour des réponses qui la déroutent. C'est vrai, le petit brin d'innocence dont il s'est entiché s'éloigne des ex qu'elle a connus, et de ceux qu'elle n'a pas connus. Mais Roxas, il ne l'explique pas.

« - Et ton frère ?

\- Van ? »

Oui, Van. Dur de se tromper, ils ne sont que deux enfants au sein de la fratrie. Pourtant, elle le regarde étrangement, ses beaux yeux bleus qui ne comprennent plus. Alors Axel ne comprend plus non plus. Elle hésite, entrouvre les lèvres pour mieux les mordiller. Il retrouve la gamine sous l'escalier, celle qui se planquait jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie l'appelle. Celle qui lisait, parfois, ou qui bâclait à même le sol le DM qu'il lui fallait rendre pour le cours suivant.

« - Eh ? » Il agite sa main dans sa direction. « T'es toujours là, Xy ?

\- Oui ! » Elle se reprend. « C'est rien ! Juste … Vous n'avez pas gardé contacte ?

\- Non. Plus de nouvelles depuis la fin du lycée, pourquoi ?

\- C'est … Inattendu … »

Elle n'a pas tort, la jeunotte. Ils trainaient toujours ensembles, lui et le noiraud, avant de passer leur bac. Mais les études supérieures les ont séparés. Pas sûr que le chiot noir ait poursuivi les siennes, d'ailleurs, vu son amour pour le milieu scolaire. Passé le fameux diplôme, Axel s'est barré trois-cent kilomètres plus loin pour un DUT qu'il n'avait pas même tenu un an, avant d'enchainer sur la fac. Van … Van lui envoyait des messages, de temps en temps. En été, pendant qu'il emménageait. Ils parlaient de se voir sans jamais le faire. Les échanges s'étaient espacés, et puis plus rien des deux côtés.

Le genre d'amitié solide qui résiste aux plus grandes intempéries, mais que la distance et le temps effritent habilement.

« - J'ai repensé à lui, la semaine dernière. » Il termine sa tasse, écœuré par le concentré de sucre au fond du café. « Un truc tout con, Rox m'a offert un recueil de poème à Noel.

\- Des poèmes ?

-Ouais je sais, ça ressemble pas vraiment à Van dit comme ça. C'est compliqué. Mais du coup voilà, j'ai voulu l'appeler et il m'a mis un vent. Tu sais comment il est, ton frère. Quand il a pas envie, il a pas envie. »

Xion hoche la tête, l'air de saisir. Ses mirettes cherchent un appui autour d'elle, sur le décor du café. Elle observe la foule dehors, les ombres que le soleil dessine patiemment le long de la place, les trompe-l'œil sur le mur d'en face. Comme elle ne parle pas, son vis-à-vis reprend.

« - Du coup je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider. 'Fin je veux pas t'ennuyer, mais peut-être que si tu lui parles d'abord, ou si tu me laisses te piquer ton téléphone cinq minutes …

\- Non. » Elle est brusque, mais elle se reprend. « Il nous parle pas beaucoup à nous non plus … Ça fait longtemps qu'il est pas revenu à la maison. »

Elle retrouve son sourire, un sourire triste et lointain. Un sourire qui se passe de mot, et qui vient adoucir ses yeux. C'est là qu'il remarque, Axel, que la gamine a les mêmes cils que son aîné. Des cils longs et noirs qui font des regards insondables et profonds. Le sien brille d'émotion, celui de Van avalait les secrets.

« - Il manque à maman.

\- Je vois … »

L'enflammé laisse passer quelques secondes, comme par politesse. Mais il poursuit bien vite.

« - Je suis désolé d'insister, mais vraiment … Vous avez bien son adresse actuelle, non ?

\- Son adresse ? » Xy hésite. « Tu veux aller le voir ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je passerai le week-end prochain. On verra bien s'il me claque la porte au nez. »

L'idée ne semble pas convaincre la noiraude. Du bout des doigts, elle dessine de petits cercles – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de huit ? – sur le plat de la table, tapote. Derrière ses lèvres fine, Axel devine sa langue qui passe et repasse, caresse le rebord de ses dents. Elle a peur. Par de lui, bien sûr. Peur de Van, alors ? D'autre chose ?

« - Je demanderai à maman. Elle la connait par cœur. »

Si elle accepte, le rouquin jurerait presque entendre une toute autre réponse, du style « C'est pas une bonne idée, sort d'ici et oublie qu'on a discuté. Oublie Van. » Mais c'est dur d'oublier Van quand on l'a connu, alors il préfère prendre ce qu'elle lui offre.

« - Si tu pouvais me la transmettre, ce serait génial ! » Il repose sa tasse, satisfait. « Je me démerderai pour y aller.

\- Axel. »

Elle s'est redressée, soudain, un peu plus sûre, toujours effrayée. C'est à la fois la Xion des escaliers, et la Xy presque adulte qui apprivoise doucement sa confiance.

« - Oui ? »

Mais quand elle ouvre la bouche, sa voix flanche.

« - Il a quelqu'un.

\- Quelqu'un ?

\- Vanitas vit avec son copain. »

« Son copain ». Le mot sonne étrangement à ses oreilles. Son copain, comme Ven à une époque. Son copain. C'est un bruit de fond, un bourdonnement, un essaim d'abeille qui lui tourne autour et qui l'irrite. Son copain.

Mais c'est normal après tout, non ? Ca fait six ans.

« - Moi aussi. » Il rit, ses bras filiformes écartés pour illustrer son désintérêt. « Ça nous fera au moins un point commun, hein ? »

Et elle lui sourit, comme lui-même l'a fait alors que la cadette parlait de ses études. Comme quelqu'un qui n'y croit absolument pas, mais qui acquiesce pour la forme. Parce qu'elle ne trouve pas mieux à lui répondre.

xoxoxox

 _Là, ça n'était plus de l'inconscience, mais du suicide._

 _La moto filait tout droit sur la petite route de campagne, freinait dangereusement quand elle abordait les rares tournants - pour mieux repartir ensuite –, son grondement féroce explosant par-dessus les murmures du début de nuit. Le ronron puissant prévenait de l'arrivée du monstre, bien qu'il ne restait pas grand monde dans le coin, à cette heure. C'était déjà désert en pleine journée, alors passé 20h …_

 _D'habitude, Van jouait sur l'autoroute, mais Axel avait clairement rejeté l'idée. Se mettre en danger tout seul, passe encore, mais sa conscience refusait formellement d'impliquer de pauvres civils dans le délire du corbeau. D'autant que la moto n'était pas à eux, et que le père de la teigne serait déjà suffisamment furieux lorsqu'il découvrirait « l'emprunt ». Le fils allait s'en prendre une bonne. Ce qui ne semblait pas l'inquiéter le moins du monde, puisqu'il répétait encore et encore les mêmes conneries._

 _« - T'es barge ! » Le rouquin gueula dans un énième tournant._

 _« - Quoi, t'as la trouille ? »_

 _Impossible d'avoir la trouille, la vitesse et l'excitation rongeaient chaque recoin de son corps - ou bien était-ce de la terreur ?_

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, le sifflement aigu du vent s'apaisait enfin. L'amas de couleurs floues s'assemblait pour former à nouveau un paysage cohérant au moment où Axel posait ses pieds au sol. Pas de casques à enlever, ils n'en avaient pas trouvé dans le garage. Le garçon feu inspira longuement, s'éloignant de l'engin pour fuir l'effluve de l'essence et mieux savourer le mélange grisant du soulagement et des restes d'excitation. Délicieux cocktail._

 _« - C'est bon, tu t'es pas pissé dessus ?_

 _\- Très drôle. »_

 _Ça n'était pas tant la vitesse exagérée et les tournants brutaux – sources d'une délectable adrénaline qu'il appréciait lui-même - que l'inconscience profonde de son camarade qui le crispait. Ça, et la fascination du chiot noir pour l'interdit et le danger. On les comparait souvent là-dessus, Ax n'étant lui-même pas très à cheval sur les règlements de quelque sorte qu'ils soient. Pourtant, ils différaient grandement là-dessus._

 _L'allumette détestait les règles et ne respectait que ses propres limites. Van les aimait, parce qu'il prenait un plaisir fou à les outrepasser. Il fallait le voir, quand il descendait de moto._

 _« - Tu comptes rester planté là toute la nuit ? J'repars dans cinq minutes, j'te préviens._

 _\- Pressé de rentrer ?_

 _\- Pressé de remonter. »_

 _Sa tignasse, elle changeait pas vraiment. Toujours ébouriffée, ses cheveux qui se ramassaient en pointes hasardeuses pour défier le ciel, quand ils ne lui barraient pas la vue. Mais ses yeux … C'était un feu d'artifice. Un feu d'artifice enfermé dans un bocal dangereusement fragile, prêt à exploser. Deux billes excitées qui tremblaient sur son visage justement taillé. L'adrénaline lui courrait dans le sang, et il lui courrait après. Ses mains ne tenaient pas en place._

 _« - Xy est pas là ce soir. Tu veux crécher chez moi ? »_

 _Direct. Et inattendu. Et tentant._

 _\- Ton père va nous démonter. Tu m'excuseras, j'ai pas spécialement envie de bouffer pour tes conneries._

 _\- T'es monté derrière moi, t'es aussi responsable._

 _\- Pas autant._

 _\- Y a pas de demi-mesure. Tu l'es ou tu l'es pas, point. » Il saisit la manche de son sweet, tant pour l'attention d'Axel que pour calmer ses doigts trop agités. « Et mon père est à Lyon pour le boulot, j'te rappelle. Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ?_

 _\- Une fois sur deux. Quand c'est pas chiant. »_

 _Sifflement du chien fou. Il tira son bras d'un coup sec, forçant l'autre à se tourner entièrement. C'était toujours ces mêmes yeux explosifs qu'il braquait durement vers lui. Deux puits profonds qui avalaient toute l'attention du rouquin pour lui réclamer une réponse. Ça l'emmerdait de tourner autour du pot._

 _« - Alors ? »_

 _Quand il croisait ce regard, Axel n'était plus si sûr de la question. De la réponse, encore moins. Mais il devinait clairement le double sens._

 _« - Pourquoi pas ? »_

xoxoxox

31, impasse du Général Leclerc. Sept étages nettement empilés derrière leurs murs de briques se dressent devant lui, au milieu d'une rue trop vivante à son gout. Le bruit nourrit le stresse qui lui noue les entrailles. Le sang cogne à ses tempes, comme pour s'échapper. Certainement qu'il en a trop dans le corps. Du sang. Et du stress.

Le nom de Vanitas est écrit à l'arrache sur un morceau de papier, recouvert par le verre de l'interphone. Juste derrière le numéro 3, et devant le « Riku » en lettres capitales.

Parce qu'il le faut bien, après tout ce chemin, Axel appuie sur la sonnette. Le grésillement aigu manque de lui faire exploser le cœur.

* * *

Wala ! Comme d'hab', j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, hésitez pas à laisser un avis, et moi je vais me bouger pour terminer tout ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà, c'est bon, c'est fini. En mars en plus, comme je voulais. Encore une fois ça c'est rallongé par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu et d'habitude j'aime pas quand faire des trucs aussi long sans couper, mais tant pis. La flemme de poster en deux parties.

Merci une énième fois à Syln pour sa correction, et aussi à Milou pour sa review qui m'a motivé très très fort ! J'espère très sincèrement que cette suite te plaira. En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même si je suis moyen sûr de certains passages. J'espère que ça fonctionne quand même.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Le corps de Vanitas n'était qu'un ensemble d'angles durs qui entravaient la course des mains d'Axel. Non pas qu'il était maigre, au contraire, mais ses clavicules venaient déchirer le voile de peau fin qui recouvrait ses muscles, muscles suffisamment nourris pour que l'allumette puisse les sentir sous sa pulpe, fermes, tendus. Sur l'articulation de son épaule s'échappait la forme d'un os arqué nettement dessiné, sa profondeur exagérée par les ombres de la lumière ambiante. L'endroit parfait pour embrasser. Les lèvres d'Axel ne s'en privaient d'ailleurs pas, se perdant parfois le long de la ligne osseuse avant que celle-ci ne replonge sous la chaire. Il s'attaquait alors à la colonne vertébrale, qu'il devinait sans vraiment la voir à la base de sa nuque, la chaine d'osselets ne s'exposant vraiment qu'à la moitié du dos dévoilé pour mieux s'enfouir sous la couverture. Il la retraçait, parfois de ses doigts, parfois de sa langue. A voir lequel des deux aiguisait les soupirs du corbeau. La pointe de ses dents suppliait pour mordre la peau qu'il sentait, y laisser sa marque en souvenir indélébile. Et pour l'entendre rugir aussi, lui qui se voulait suave et silencieux._

 _Il y avait sa taille, plus bas, qu'il pouvait empoigner pour mieux le rapprocher, mieux l'embrasser, mieux l'agripper. Ses hanches juste en dessous, sur lesquelles prendre appuie quand sa bouche emprisonnait la sienne. Ses cuisses, invisibles à ses yeux sous la large couette, qu'il aimait écarter quand il ne grimpait pas dessus._

 _Et la chaleur, le brasier qu'il sentait palpiter sous son épiderme. L'incendie dévorant qui le poussait à passer, encore et encore, la pointe de son index sur chaque trait, chaque détail du dos qu'il observait, pour en savourer la brûlure. Van, c'était un soleil et un trou noir en même temps. Une explosion de chaleur qui avalait toute la lumière autour de lui._

 _« -Tu comptes faire ça longtemps ?_

 _\- Faire quoi ?_

 _\- Ta main dans mon dos. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une araignée sur la peau. »_

 _Ignorant la pique, Axel rapprocha sa mimine habile de son flanc. Le noiraud se crispa immédiatement._

 _« - Chatouilleux ? » Railla le rouquin._

 _« - Non. »_

 _Trop sec, il était grillé. Heureusement pour lui, l'humeur magnanime de son camarade le tint éloigné de ses cotes. Il se redressa légèrement, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête pour s'installer plus confortablement. La lumière faiblarde qui émanait de la lampe de chevet peignait sa peau d'une couleur irréelle, un voile orangé écœurant._

 _Van se retourna pour le regarder, à moitié pensif._

 _« - Tu vas rater les derniers bus si tu t'bouges pas_

 _\- Tu me chasses ? Quel manque de délicatesse. » Le rouquin sourit, sans bouger d'un poil._

 _« - J'te fais juste la remarque. Tu peux rester si ça t'chante._

 _\- Dis le si je t'emmerde. »_

 _Axel plaisantait à moitié. Oh, bien sûr, Vanitas l'aurait déjà viré hors de la baraque si sa présence l'importunait vraiment. Ça n'était pas la gêne et le respect qui l'en auraient empêché. Mais passé leur partie de jambe en l'air, le corbeau s'enfonçait dans un océan de pensées qu'il ne pouvait percevoir, une manie qui lui donnait toujours l'étrange et désagréable impression d'être seul dans se lit._

 _En bas, la porte d'entrée claqua soudain._

 _« - Ah, ton père est rentré. »_

 _L'enflammé différenciait les deux parents au bruit de leur arrivée, même si l'écho s'amenuisait en atteignant la chambre. Sa mère enfonçait toujours calmement la poignée, le père claquait fermement la porte, informant tout le monde de sa présence._

 _« - Faut qu'tu te rhabilles. » Van ordonna simplement, se relevant pour attraper ses propres vêtements – soit les premiers qui lui tombèrent sous la main._

 _« - Y va pas monter, si ?_

 _\- Même, Xy pourrait passer. Mets un truc. Un truc à toi. »_

 _Il ajouta ces derniers mots, voyant que l'autre tendait la main vers son armoire. Le regard mordoré de son « ami » eut tôt fait de le dissuader. Il avait l'air sérieux, c'était suffisamment rare pour obtempérer sans discuter. Deux minutes plus tard, Ax se trimbalait en tee-shirt. Un large haut gris délavé qui descendait aussi bas que son caleçon._

 _« - C'est bon, assez couvert pour toi ?_

 _\- Ouais. »_

 _Le noiraud tapota à la vas-vite sur l'écran de son téléphone, avant de balancer l'objet dans un recoin de la pièce. Il fit signe à la tige de rester bien sagement dans la chambre, le temps de descendre saluer le dernier membre du foyer. Des bruits de voix en bas. Le ton qui montait. Axel ne pouvait distinguer les mots, mais il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes pour remarquer l'air maussade de son hôte lorsque celui-ci remonta. Il fronça les sourcils._

 _« - Y a un problème ?_

 _\- Laisse._

 _\- Van … »_

 _Sans l'écouter, le dénommé retourna s'étaler sur le lit, repoussant du pied la couverture qui l'emmerdait. Ça le foutait toujours en rogne le blabla avec son père, l'allumette l'avait remarqué bien avant de commencer à coucher avec – le fils, pas le père. Pour ça qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à désobéir le chiot noir, d'ailleurs. Sûrement le besoin de s'affirmer à l'adolescence ou une connerie du genre._

 _Mais le fait est qu'un Vanitas énervé, c'était encore plus chiant qu'un Vanitas après le sexe. Il ne parlait pas, attrapait son portable ou son ordi, un bouquin qui passait par là pour en ligne trois lignes avant de le balancer. Il furetait à droit à gauche, occupait mécaniquement ses mains pendant que son esprit s'échauffait._

 _Bien évidemment, Axel détestait ça. Cette impression d'être invisible. Invisible pour Lui._

 _Avant que la teigne ne puisse se redresser, le rouquin vint bien sagement s'asseoir sur son bassin, ses jambes passées de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Fuite impossible pour Van._

 _« - Même pas en rêve, j'ai plus envie._

 _\- Moi non plus. »_

 _Soupirant, le plus petit releva son regard profondément irrité vers son invité._

 _« - Et donc, pourquoi tu m'écrases ?_

 _\- Simple formalité._

 _\- J'voudrais attraper mon ordi, si tu l'permets._

 _\- Je l'permets pas, c'est con. »_

 _Et soudain, à voir Van qui le fixait comme ça, ses yeux plein d'une colère froide faible mais non moins redoutable, il lui venait – revenait, pour être exacte – une question. Cette même question qu'il chassait systématiquement chaque fois qu'elle lui revenait, pour protéger son minimum de fierté et étouffer la crainte aux racines de ses interrogations._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il représentait, pour lui ?_

 _« - T'es chiant._

 _\- Déjà dit. »_

 _Bien sûr, il ne la posait pas. Trop peur de passer pour une gamine mièvre en quête de flamboyantes déclarations. Et de se manger une réponse désagréable, aussi. Surtout. Il supportait les piques les plus acerbes du corbeau, il aimait même le provoquer, mais ses sentiments ne sauraient souffrir d'une quelconque moquerie. Parce que oui, évidemment qu'il était amoureux. Fallait dire, c'était pas compliqué de s'amouracher de Vanitas. Il frôlait même le cliché._

 _« - T'es lourd._

 _\- Et toi con, chacun ses tares. Mais ça c'est pas nouveau, la moitié du lycée qui te court pas après sait que t'es qu'un pauvre con … depuis que t'as largué Ven publiquement, je dirais. Et, entre nous, c'était pas très subtile. Il chialait le pauvre. T'aurais quand même pu te montrer plus sympa et faire ça loin de la foule. Je comprends pas que l'autre moitié bave encore sur toi après ça._

 _\- Non mais physiquement, t'es lourd Axel. Tu m'fais mal, là. »_

 _Ah. Ravalant la honte qui pointait le bon de son nez, Axel bascula sur le côté pour libérer sa proie._

 _« - Et pour information, les connards, ça a toujours fait baver les minettes. » Un sourire bien trop fourbe éclipsa les restes de colère sur son visage. « Regarde-toi._

 _\- Pardon ? »_

 _Le rire éclatant qui s'échappa de ses lèvres raisonna bien au-delà des murs de la chambre. C'est qu'il dégoulinait d'orgueil le petit impétueux. Et il était sincère en plus. Rien à foutre de l'égo de son camarade de pieu._

 _Axel sourit, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans ces cas-là. Puis il l'aimait comme ça, Vanitas. Arrogant, odieux et hautain. Pas spécialement original, mais indéniablement fascinant. Peut-être un peu trop._

 _« - C'est pas pareil, moi._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- On est potes._

 _\- Potes ? »_

 _Toujours armé de ce putain de sourire assuré, le fourbe appuya sa main sur sa cuisse avant de la remonter lentement entre ses jambes, ouvertement amusé. Axel manqua de s'étrangler. Bon sang. Il allait vraiment le rendre dingue, un jour._

 _« - T'es sur que c'est l'bon mot ?_

 _\- Tu m'as compris._

 _\- Et tu bandes comme ça avec tous tes potes ? J'vais m'vexer. »_

 _C'était peut-être ça le problème. « Pote », « ami », les mots sonnait désagréablement faux dans leur bouche. Et pourtant, Axel les utilisait encore, faute d'en trouver un qui leur convenait vraiment. Il tenait à Van de mille manières différentes. Tendrement, passionnément, sincèrement, déraisonnablement. Mais la bête noire qui se redressait entre ses bras pour venir l'embrasser violement, la main agrippée à son col pour le forcer à se pencher, n'en restait pas moins insaisissable._

 _Et ça, ça lui foutait une trouille monstre._

 _Vanitas était insaisissable. De l'eau, du vent, du sable entre ses doigts. Impossible à contenir. A contrôler. Et chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui échapper à tout instant._

xoxoxox

« Dans leurs yeux, leurs yeux pleins de couleurs insipides  
Toutes affadies du gris de leurs braises mourantes  
Loin des passions démentes de nos amours naissantes  
J'ai cherchés les fragments de ton regard perfide

Sur les bouches suaves, prudentes et affamées  
Ces lèvres empressées qui dévorent goulument  
Où j'ai calmé la soif des souvenirs d'antan  
J'ai cherché les baisers voraces de nos étés

Dans le silence des rues à l'heure des endormis  
Le rire des enfants et la voix des passants  
Le chuchotis des vagues qui roulent sous le vent  
J'ai cherché le velours de tes accents languis »

xoxoxox

L'appart est vide. Oh, il y a bien des meubles contre les murs. Un vieux canapé délavé à moitié déchiré qui vomit son rembourrage. Une télé qui parle dans le vide. Des tables neuves disposées ci et là dans le couloir, le salon et la cuisine, chacune en désaccord total avec le reste de la pièce tant elles reluisent sur ce fond écorché. Il y a un fauteuil, aussi, encore trop neuf pour s'accorder avec l'endroit. Un tapis effilé plein de taches. Un papier peint bleu gris affreux qui se décolle par endroit. Une commode en bois couverte de jolies petites déco. Des chaises autour des tables – ou des tabourets pour ce qui est de la cuisine. Il y a des photos sur les murs, des tableaux, le genre de truc banale qu'on fout là pour meubler l'espace et cacher les défauts de la tapisserie. Un cendrier qui traine. Une lampe qui crache sa lumière blafarde. Il y a tout un tas de choses.

Mais l'appart est vide, comme le regard de Riku.

« - Il habite plus ici. »

Ils ont échangé trois mots sur le palier. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour se présenter et évoquer le nom proscrit. Vanitas.

Vanitas est parti depuis trois mois.

D'abord, Axel s'est demandé pourquoi Xion ne l'avait pas prévenu. Puis il s'est souvenu, son regard triste et ses mots. Son frère ne donne plus de nouvelles.

La nouvelle inspire chez lui des sentiments mitigés. De la frustration, bien sûr. A trois mois près, bon sang ! De l'amertume, aussi. Toujours le même, ce sale gosse, à filer sans se soucier des gens qu'il laisse derrière. Des regrets, parce que vraiment, trois mois … De la colère, un peu. Contre lui. Contre Vanitas. Et puis du soulagement. Pire, une pointe de contentement, là où sa conscience lui reproche son manque de compassion. S'il ne vit plus ici, alors il n'est plus avec Riku. Ce constat contrebalance la boule d'émotion qui le tiraille, il s'autorise cet égoïsme.

« - Café ?

-Je veux bien. »

A vrai dire, quand cet étranger lui a balancé la nouvelle, il s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui referme la porte au nez. C'aurait été légitime, puisqu'il s'agissait de son appartement – et puis, sérieusement, qui invite l'ex de son ex petit ami à prendre un café ? Mais non, il l'a laissé entrer. Plus précisément, il s'est écarté et il lui a fait signe de le suivre, l'air résigné. Comme si c'était normal. Comme si c'était écrit. Peut-être Van ne lui a-t-il jamais parlé de son ami l'allumette.

Pas vraiment à l'aise, le rouquin observe ces lieux qu'il dénigre dans sa tête. Et il se dit que oui, sans aucun doute, Van a vécu ici. Ça se sent. Son fantôme se balade encore. Partout où il passe, le teigneux laisse cette emprunte, cette ambiance lourde pleine de non-dits et de silences douloureux. Les murs se souviennent de ses doigts, le sol guette encore son pas nonchalant. Même le miroir a gardé en mémoire le reflet du corbeau, ses épis insolents et son sourire orgueilleux. Pour peu qu'il laisse ses doigts trainer sur la surface lisse, l'enflammé pourrait presque retrouver la texture irrégulière de sa peau.

Mais c'est dans l'iris perdu de son hôte qu'Axel retrouve Vanitas. Il sait, quand leurs pupilles se croisent, tout ce que l'ami commun lui a pris. Quand Van se barre, il emporte la joie, la chaleur des nuits et cette étrange affection qu'il daigne parfois donner. Il embarque aussi le bonheur et la passion, la fierté et le plaisir. La tristesse. Il laisse un vide.

« - Tu sucres ?

\- Non.

\- Comme lui. »

Ça lui échappe. A voir son visage qui se crispe, ça l'énerve, mais il ravale sa colère avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui tendre la tasse. L'allumette goute, mais se garde bien d'avouer qu'il trouve la boisson dégueulasse.

« - T'habites loin ?

\- Quatre heures de train. J'ai déjà le billet retour pour ce soir. »

Il devance l'hospitalité de cet étrange garçon gris. C'est faux, pour le billet, mais Axel n'est plus à un mensonge prêt. Il se réserve une place douillette en Enfer, là où il est certain de retrouver un jour le corbeau. De toute façon, sa décision est prise, il ne rentrera pas sans l'avoir vu. Question de fierté.

Et il risquerait bien de flancher en recroisant Roxas. Enfin, ça n'est pas comme s'il le trompait, non ? Il veut juste Le revoir.

Les deux garçons s'observent par coups d'œil, précautionneusement, chacun conscient de l'importance que l'autre a eue dans la vie du noiraud. Il échange des répliques courtes, des questions dont la réponse tient en deux trois mots. Ils se testent mutuellement. La curiosité surpasse la jalousie et la rancœur. Un fois son café terminé, le rouquin se tourne entièrement vers son hôte pour mieux le détailler. Oh, il est pas mal, faut bien le reconnaitre ! Il a de beaux yeux, une tignasse certes docile mais assez originale, cendrée très certainement décolorée. Il a l'air un peu mort à l'intérieur, mais sûrement qu'il était assez mignon lorsqu'il souriait. Et sûrement qu'il souriait beaucoup, avant que Van ne sorte brusquement de sa vie. Ses vêtements sont amples, mais un coup d'œil vers ses épaules suffit à deviner qu'elles sont assez musclées. C'est pas une brindille, lui. Puis il est pas très grand – une taille raisonnable, mais rien à voir avec l'asperge qui se tient en face. Son nez est plutot discret, marqué par une arrête droite et nette. Il surmonte des lèvres claires, des lèvres qui ont connu la peau du sale gosse. Qui se sont enfoncées dans son plumage pour mieux la gouter. Des lèvres qui lui ont dit « Je t'aime ».

« - Tu sais où on peut le trouver, maintenant ? »

La question est brusque, rien ne la laissait présager. A vrai dire, Axel est tout aussi surpris que son interlocuteur lorsqu'elle s'échappe de sa bouche. Il comptait bien le demander, mais un peu plus subtilement. Heureusement pour lui, l'autre ne se renferme pas – enfin, pas longtemps. Il baisse les yeux. Ax y lit la honte qu'il ressent, celle des ados transis d'amour qui exècrent l'emprise de ce sentiment sur eux. Celle des tout récents célibataires à l'orgueil salement entaché.

« - Ouais. » Il regarde par la fenêtre. « C'est pas trop loin. »

L'invité l'enjoint à poursuivre, tous aussi rassuré qu'il est effrayé. Il n'aura pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, mais l'idée même de retrouver Van lui noue l'estomac. Il peut partir, encore. Faire comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Mais la fierté, toujours, et ce besoin qu'il préfère ne pas comprendre, parce que c'est quand même moyennement moral de faire tout ça dans le dos de son petit copain. Parce qu'il sait qu'il ne se défilera pas, il écoute jusqu'au bout ce Riku lui indiquer l'adresse. Il sourit, discrètement. A l'entendre débiter l'itinéraire si aisément, il comprend que le gris s'est rendu nombre de fois sur le lieu. Il l'imagine, posté dans un coin, guetteur malhabile, espérant apercevoir l'éclat tranchant d'une paire d'yeux jaunes cinglants. Il le voit faire chaque soir ce chemin, rentrer le cœur lourd, plein de honte et de remords.

D'un côté, ça le rassure. S'il est pitoyable, il se console à savoir qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette situation. De l'autre, ça l'agace. Suffit de voir ce regard blessé, sûrement que le jeune homme s'imagine être le seul à ressentir ce qu'il a ressenti pour le chien noir.

Axel serre les dents. Personne n'aime Vanitas comme il l'a aimé lui.

xoxoxox

 _« - T'as du feu ? »_

 _Axel sourit. Il savait qu'elle posait la question pour la forme, histoire d'engager la conversation, parce qu'elle le regardait déjà dix minutes avant, quand il allumait sa clope. Surement qu'elle avait déjà un briquet, et qu'elle voulait juste parler. Il lui fila quand même le sien. Ça allait lui faire un peu de compagnie, le temps que Van sorte du bureau du directeur. Elle était pas mal, en plus._

 _« - Merci._

 _\- Avec plaisir. »_

 _Elle alluma sa cigarette – enfin, elle essaya, le vent la gênait. Les mains enroulées autour de la pauvre flamme, la jeune femme se tourna pour échapper aux bourrasques. Axel récupéra son prêt deux minutes après._

 _« - T'es du lycée ? » Il demanda, curieux de visage inconnu._

 _Il ne l'avait jamais croisée, mais l'endroit était grand. Très grand._

 _« - Non, j'attends ma sœur. »_

 _Ah, peu de chances pour qu'il la recroise alors. Tant pis, ça n'était de toute façon pas le but. Ils tapèrent tranquillement la discute debout devant la grille du bâtiment, une drague vaguement sous-entendu glissée entre les mots. C'était un flirt gentillet, le genre de jeu auquel l'enflammé se prêtait volontiers pour animer ses rencontres. Rien de sérieux, rien de méchant. De près, il trouvait à la nymphe un certain charme décontracté. Blonde – fausse blonde, il l'aurait parié à voir les racines châtains qui se dessinaient contre son front – un joli petit visage soigneusement maquillé pour cacher les restes qu'acné qu'il apercevait. Le corps en X partiellement caché par un débardeur lâche qui enrobait ses hanches._

 _Il connaissait sa sœur, peut-être. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle causait au sujet de Naminé, artiste autoproclamée de cinq ans sa cadette._

 _« - Elle est en quelle classe ?_

 _\- Seconde. » Son bâton de tabac consumé, Larxene – dont il venait d'apprendre le nom – balança le cadavre de cigarette sur le trottoir. « Y sont toute une classe à faire la même option ciné, un truc du genre._

 _\- Art visuel._

 _\- Ouais, ça doit être ça. »_

 _Toujours pas l'ombre d'un Van à la sortie du couloir. Il avait dû dépasser le stade des conneries moralement acceptables – celles où les pions font genre de ne pas voir ni savoir._

 _« - Et toi, t'attends quoi ?_

 _\- Un pote. »_

 _Larx' esquissa un sourire._

 _« - Il a pas l'air de vouloir venir._

 _\- Ça me fait du temps à perdre._

 _\- Bah bonne nouvelle, tu perds que dalle. J'ai fini avec l'aut' vieux con. »_

 _Ah, ça, c'était pas la voix de la jolie guêpe. Etonné, Axel se retourna presque aussitôt pour croiser le regard explicitement arrogant de son très cher camarade. Les mains fourrées dans les poches, ses pouces échappés pour triturer les plis de son jean, le noiraud s'approchait d'un pas nonchalant._

 _« - Viré ?_

 _\- Dans tes rêves._

 _\- Même pas un ou deux jours ?_

 _\- Juste collé deux heures. J'dois faire une dissert sur l'importance de la politesse dans les rapports sociaux. » Précisa-t-il, son ton laissant supposer toute la passion que lui inspirait le sujet._

 _« - Et c'est pour quand ?_

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que j'vais y aller ? »_

 _Pas de doute, c'était bien Van. Il avait dû sortir par la cour arrière pour passer au tabac du coin refaire sa réserve de clope. Le commerçant évitait généralement de vendre aux élèves du lycée – principalement parce qu'ils étaient presque tous mineurs – mais le corbeau savait se montrer persuasif._

 _« - Ton pote ? » Larxène lâcha en détaillant l'inconnu du regard._

 _« - Yep. »_

 _Axel allait enchainer pour présenter ses deux interlocuteurs, mais le nouvel arrivant ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Daignant à peine considérer l'arrivante, il se tourna entièrement vers son camarade, excluant part ce geste la fumeuse._

 _« - On y va ? »_

 _Le rouquin sourit, amusé._

 _« - Tu pourrais au moins te présenter. »_

 _Haussant les sourcils, le teigneux jeta un coup d'œil vers la blonde. Toujours le même dédain._

 _« - Van._

 _\- Larxene._

 _\- Bon. » Il reporta son attention sur l'asperge. « On bouge._

 _\- Sois pas si pressé …_

 _\- C'était pas une question. »_

 _Il fila sur ses mots, non sans s'être préalablement emparé du bâtonnet blanc coincé entre les lèvres de son ami. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, Axel allait suivre. Le rouquin offrait justement un sourire d'excuse à sa toute récente rencontre, laquelle lui griffonnait son numéro sur un ticket de caisse retrouvé au fond sa poche._

 _« - Ca lui arracherait la gueule le Bonjour, à ton pote ?_

 _\- Il est particulier._

 _\- Et c'est son mec, pas son pote. » S'exclama le concerné, qui les entendait toujours._

 _Larxene écarquilla les yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'enflammé s'éloignait déjà, masquant à merveille la surprise que cette déclaration lui inspirait. Il fourra le numéro dans sa poche, lâcha un banal « A une prochaine fois ! » et galopa jusqu'au noiraud, récupérant sa cigarette._

 _« - T'as laissé la politesse dans le bureau du directeur ?_

 _\- Je l'encule, la politesse._

 _\- J'ai cru comprendre. »_

 _Sans pouvoir l'affirmer avec assurance, l'allumette croyait percevoir des filaments de jalousie dans l'attitude de Vanitas. Enfin, jalousie, le mot sonnait faux. « Possessivité », c'était plus juste. Etrange, venant du chiot noir, mais plus juste. A dire vrai, Ax appréciait l'idée. Il aimait l'emprise que cet attachement lui octroyait. L'inclinaison sous entendue dans ces gestes égoïstes. C'était grisant de sentir ses iris pleins de miel se remplir d'animosité chaque fois qu'il le surprenait à flirter librement._

 _Il se sentait important. Puissant._

 _« - Et donc, où est-ce que t'emmènes ton mec ? »_

 _Van soupira._

 _« - J'ai dit ça pour la faire chier._

 _\- Et pourquoi cette soudaine envie d'emmerder des inconnus ?_

 _\- Parce que tu les chauffes ?_

 _\- C'était juste histoire de passer le temps._

 _\- Et l'numéro, c'est aussi pour passer le temps ? » Il tira son briquet de sa poche. « Quitte à les culbuter, tu pourrais au moins mieux les choisir. »_

 _Axel éclata de rire. Le numéro, c'était pour l'échauffer lui. Se satisfaire du mépris qu'il sentait entre chaque mot, frémissant dans son timbre._

 _Sentir qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être accroché à l'autre._

 _« - Elle était pas si mal. »_

 _Sans gêne, la teigne plongeait sa main dans la poche de son camarade pour en tirer le précieux ticket de caisse orné d'un numéro désormais inutile. Sous la suite de chiffres, on pouvait encore deviner la liste de courses. Des produits banals – du shampoing, des serviettes, du lait et des barres chocolatées. La somme totale n'atteignait même pas dix euros._

 _Vanitas alluma son briquet, sous le regard satisfait du feu follet._

xoxoxox

Roxas. Le nom tourne dans sa tête alors qu'il avance. Ses pieds raclent le béton. Shootent dans les obstacles. Le cliquetis métallique d'une canette vient se répercuter contre les murs avant de s'évaporer dans l'air.

Il ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé de Vanitas. Pour le blond, c'est un nom sur un visage flou, une photo qui traine sur le téléphone, un ancien pote de son copain. Un morceau de mystère dans l'histoire intrigante qu'Axel a écrit bien avant de le rencontrer. Mais juste un morceau. Il ne sait pas, non, que Van est la clef. La clef qu'Axel a paumée au fond du jardin.

Il doit bachoter ses fiches de révision, sûrement. Ses jolis yeux éthérés passent et repassent le long des phrases que ses mains enfantines ont rédigées d'une écriture fluide et régulière. Toutes les dix minutes, il lève la tête pour contempler la fenêtre, les oiseaux dehors, la tapisserie, le cendrier remplit de cadavres de cigarettes et de montagnes grises. Tout ce qui n'est pas son cours. Il se laisse tenter par le portable qui traine, envoie un message à Hayner, puis il se reprend mentalement et balance l'objet sur le canapé avant de reprendre ses révisions. Bien sûr, il n'aura pas le courage de tout revoir, et il relira la seconde moitié des cours dans le métro le jour du partiel.

Axel sourit, parce qu'il connait Roxas par cœur et que ça le rassure. L'amour avec lui, c'est simple. Pas insipide, pas redondant, pas ennuyeux, simple. Agréablement simple. Il aime cet amour quotidien plein de sourire. Vraiment.

Mais est-ce que ça lui suffit ?

« Appel manqué – 16h 23 : Demyx. Pas de message. » L'enflammé sourit en vérifiant son téléphone. Sa main à couper que le petit punk s'est encore disputé avec son copain.

L'arrêt est là. Il attend cinq minutes, il grimpe dans le bus. Un aller-retour, 3,10 €. Dix minutes de trajet, il ressort son recueil pour s'occuper.

Il voudrait dire pardon au blondin. Pardon, parce qu'il réalise maintenant, alors qu'il est en route, qu'il pourrait blesser Roxas en toute connaissance de cause. Les limites de sa conscience ne protègent pas le gamin des blés. Axel n'est pas assez simple pour se ranger sagement et prendre les bonnes directions. La vérité, c'est qu'il lui arrive parfois de songer à tout foutre en l'air juste pour le plaisir. Passer la première et foncer droit dans le mur.

Il ressemble peut-être un peu trop à Vanitas.

xoxoxox

[ … ]

« Si l'enfer est sur terre  
Le démon langoureux  
Venu porter son feu  
Dans nos humbles chaumières

Si l'enfer est sur terre  
Il est fait pour nous deux »

xoxoxox

 _Ça c'était une putain de baffe. Le genre qui rabattrait le clapet à n'importe qui, Van y compris._

 _Un grand silence dans la maison. Puis des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, et la tête du noiraud qui apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa joue flambait._

 _« - Eh ! » Axel quitta immédiatement le lit sur lequel il était assis. « Ça va ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Sérieusement, Van._

 _\- Ouais sérieusement. »_

 _L'allumette soupira. C'était toujours comme ça, avec lui. Il se refermait, et il oubliait que le monde existait le temps de d'apaiser sa colère. Il n'avait jamais l'air aussi calme, et paradoxalement aussi flippant, qu'après ces foutues disputes._

 _« - Il sait ?_

 _\- Quoi ? » Le chiot grogna, se laissant lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil avant d'allumer son ordi. « Que j'roule avec sa moto dès qu'il dégage d'ici ? Que j'fous la merde au lycée ? Que j'm'envoie en l'air avec des mecs ? »_

 _Ax tiqua sur ses derniers mots. Vanitas comprit._

 _« - Bien sûr qu'il sait. »_

 _Il se détourna du rouquin pour se concentrer sur son écran, défoulant ses doigts sur le clavier. Ça tapait sec, les cliquetis raisonnaient dans la chambre._

 _Dans une autre pièce, sûrement que Xion s'était roulée dans un coin pour fuir l'engueulade qui explosait au milieu du salon. Sa mère avait dû s'enfermer dans la cuisine et s'activer pour chasser la rage et la tension qui empoisonnaient l'air. Tout le monde ignorait le problème, faute de pouvoir le régler. Axel ne les jugeait pas, lui aussi restait tapi dans la chambre, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Il suivait les éclats de loin et réassemblait comme il le pouvait le théâtre qui se jouait dans le salon. La voix veloutée du corbeau, son délicieux cynisme provoquant contre le sérieux froid de son géniteur. Le ton qui montait, leurs sempiternelles confrontations qui se répétaient et explosaient à nouveau._

 _Cette maison se déchirait lentement. Van la ruinait de l'intérieur. Il en avait besoin pour sortir._ _C'était une bête en cage, un félin affamé qu'on avait coincé entre quatre cruels murs de barreaux. Il crevait d'envie de se casser d'ici, quitter ce foyer strict et élitiste pour vivre comme il l'entendait, libre. Insaisissable. En attendant, il étouffait doucement._

 _« - Arrête d'me mater comme ça._

 _\- Ta joue, ça va ?_

 _\- J'vais pas crever pour une baffe. Y en a qui prennent pire. »_

 _L'asperge craignait de déceler un double sens dans ses mots. Un de ces secrets humiliant qui pourrissait les familles. Il n'avait jamais vu de bleu sur sa peau laiteuse, mais qui sait …_

 _« - Non. » L'autre devinait le cours de ses pensées. « C'est juste un vieux con, pas une ordure. »_

 _Il lui jeta un regard sévère à la limite du flippant. « Je te t'interdis de penser, d'imaginer ou même d'envisager ça » voilà ce qu'Axel lisait dans ces mirettes assombries. C'était un ordre clair, sans compromis possible._

 _« - Ok, ok ! »_

 _Il leva les mains en signe de soumission puis vint s'asseoir au coin du lit, sur les draps entassés, essayant d'observer, par-dessus l'épaule du garçon, l'écran de l'ordinateur. Pas le temps d'y voir grand-chose, l'autre s'en réalisa et rabattit immédiatement la partie supérieure avant de se retourner, toujours sombre._

 _« - Dis le si je t'emmerde. » L'enflammé lâcha, et cette fois c'était sérieux._

 _« - Tu sais très que c'est pas le problème._

 _\- Non parce que je serais une plante verte, ce serait la même, là. Y a quoi de si passionnant sur ton ordi ?_

 _\- Ax …_

 _\- C'est marrant parce que j'ai toujours cru que tu me trainais ici pour, je sais pas moi … Qu'on passe du temps ensembles ? Je m'attendais pas vraiment à servir de déco en passant la porte. Je sais que je suis pas mal, mais quand même._

 _\- Axel. »_

 _Encore ce sérieux beaucoup trop sérieux. Le noiraud n'avait pas envie d'une engueulade supplémentaire. Axel réalisa que lui non plus. Il voulait juste son attention. Toute son attention._

 _Ils soupirèrent tous les deux._

 _« - Viens. »_

 _Le rouquin tapota ses jambes avant d'écarter les bras. Faute d'être subtile, le message était clair et l'autre vint se caler sur ses cuisses pour embrasser voracement sa bouche. Un sourire moqueur gagna ses lèvres. L'orgueil coulait dans ses yeux. A n'en pas douter, il aimait se savoir si précieux aux yeux du squelette mal peigné qui squattait son lit. C'était gratifiant._

 _« - C'est comme ça que t'évites les disputes ? » Il rit. « En baisant ?_

 _\- Apparemment ça marche bien. »_

 _Pour éviter une énième réplique crue, Axel emprisonna solidement ses hanches et ses lèvres. Il le garda contre lui, brusque et possessif, pour l'empêcher de s'envoler trop loin. Et il se rappellait, quand sa peau roulait enfin sous ses doigts arachnéens, ce qui le rattachait à lui du plus profond de ses entrailles. Ce qui l'enchainait. Désespérément._

 _Van l'avait toujours fasciné. Bien avant le début de leurs coucheries, avant Saïx, avant Ven, il Le voulait. Et maintenant qu'il le tenait entre ses pattes, il sentait comme la bête noire pouvait lui échapper à tout moment. « A moi » il pensait fort, et il griffait sa jolie peau pour y laisser des marques indélébiles de cet instant. Doucement d'abord, puis fort, le long du dos, de la taille, des hanches. Il empoignait férocement, mordait son cou pour le tatouer de ses dents, et graver, dans les jours à venir, le plaisir qu'il lui donnait maintenant. S'il ne pouvait gémir explicitement tant que la petite famille s'agitait derrière les murs de leur chambre, il allait graver chaque soupire, chaque cri, chaque nom lascivement prononcé sur ce corps désiré._

xoxoxox

Parfois, Axel regrette.

S'il lui avait dit, à l'époque, qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus sérieux, peut-être ne se seraient-ils pas éloignés de la sorte. S'il avait trouvé le cran nécessaire pour cracher le « Je t'aime » qu'il craignait trop mièvre, ils auraient peut-être pu construire quelque chose de plus … concret. Mais il s'était laissé convaincre par la peur. Il avait jalousement gardé ses sentiments cadenassés, étouffés au profit d'une amitié ambiguë insatisfaisante, mais toujours plus rassurante qu'une relation faillible. Sortir avec Van, c'était prendre le risque de se faire larguer un jour. Sans relation, pas de rupture. Logique.

Logique débile oui.

Il contemple l'immense portail noir face à lui, indécis. Puis sa main vient se poser sur la peinture écaillée, glisse jusqu'à la poignée, et il se décide enfin à entrer.

xoxoxox

 _Un coup de scotch et c'était bon, le dernier carton était fermé. Axel le contempla quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le reste de la chambre. Il n'avait pas pris grand-chose – des bouquins pour remplir ses futurs étagères, deux trois posters et les vêtements qu'il n'avait pas déjà fourrés dans une valise avec son ordi – mais ces quelques éléments creusaient un vide étrange dans cette chambre soudain méconnue. Son cœur se serra un peu. Maintenant, il fallait porter les cartons jusqu'à la voiture de sa mère et caler tout ça sur la banquette arrière._

 _« - T'es sûr que ça va rentrer dans tes 9m2 ? » Van, toujours là pour l'enfoncer._

 _\- C'est pas si petit._

 _\- Ça s'ra déjà un miracle si tu peux y déplier tes jambes. »_

 _Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide pour préparer ses affaires, Axel avait quand même appelé Van. C'était toujours plus sympa de ranger à deux – quoi que le noiraud ne participait pas vraiment. Il préférait commenter à voix haute chacune des décisions de son ami, et pas forcément en bien._

 _« - Tu peux attraper celui-là ? » Le rouquin demanda en désignant un des paquets, se saisissant lui-même du plus proche._

 _« - D'acc'. »_

 _Ils descendirent le tout en bas, dans l'entrée. D'ici une heure au plus tard, l'allumette grimperait dans la bagnole garée devant la maison, direction sa minuscule chambre d'étudiant. Un semblant d'appart perdu dans une cité U, elle-même paumée dans une ville inconnue. Loin._

 _Fini le lycée, le bac et les clopes devant le portail. Il avait l'impression de mettre les pieds dans un univers complètement différent. La vraie cour des grands._

 _« - Tu vas survivre sans moi ? » Il balança en riant, observant Vanitas de toute sa hauteur._

 _« - Tu tiendras pas l'année, de toute façon._

 _\- Merci pour ta confiance._

 _\- Ma main à couper qu'tu vas rentrer la queue entre les jambes au bout de trois mois._

 _\- Je préfère quand elle est entre les tiennes. »_

 _Il écopa d'un coup de coude dans le flanc, comme à chaque fois qu'il détournait ses phrases, et il rit. Parce que c'était bon de sentir son corbeau qui lui jetait un regard courroucé et que ça allait lui manquer, là-bas. Qu'il faudrait faire avec les messages et attendre patiemment les vacances. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait ; il y pensa quelques secondes. Il hésita. L'enflammé voulait poser sa main sur sa joue, la caresser doucement – y avait-t-il jamais eu de vraie tendresse dans leurs échanges ? – l'embrasser brièvement comme un amoureux et pas comme un plan cul. Passer son bras autour de sa taille, ou caresser la jungle qui lui tenait lieu de tignasse._

 _Mais il ne fit rien. Il avait bien le temps, après tout._

 _« - Bon, faut mettre ça où ?_

 _\- A l'arrière. » D'un geste du menton, Axel désigna la voiture sur le trottoir._

 _« - Bien. »_

 _Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, les bras chargés de carton, et le soleil était encore assez haut pour venir réchauffer leur peau._

xoxoxox

[ … ]

« Désormais tout est noir au sein de mon église  
Les vitraux éclatés ont de tranchants contours  
Et de ces belles images que je croyais acquises  
Il ne reste qu'un pâle reflet de notre amour »

xoxoxox

Il y est, enfin.

Il est parti ce matin par la voie du train, et il lui semble pourtant qu'il a cherché son ami une éternité durant. C'est … Etrange, comme sensation. L'angoisse et la hâte ont dû troubler sa perception du temps, de l'espace, du monde entier. Mais il est là, maintenant. Face à lui. Alors, distraitement, il s'abaisse et pose ses doigts sur la tombe de Vanitas.

« - Salut. »

Salut. C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à lui dire, après tout ce temps. C'est fade, plat, vu et revu. Il a prononcé ces mots des milliers de fois face à lui, la main levée pour l'interpeler, éternellement souriant. Aujourd'hui le cœur n'y est pas. Il l'a traqué sans vraiment comprendre – ou sans vouloir comprendre, pour se donner bonne conscience – la tête pleine de tant de choses qu'il ne peut plus exprimer … Des sentiments, des mots, des questions, des anecdotes stupides à partager, des baisers qui lui brulent les lèvres. Mais rien ne veut sortir, et il fixe la pierre comme un con, paumé.

Les cernes de Xion, la trouille dans sa petite voix de femme enfant. « Il manque à maman ». Il comprend mieux. Sa conversation avec Riku lui revient, lourde, brute. « Je suis un ami à Van. Il est là ? » Son silence. Son regard paumé, qui s'illumine douloureusement pour mieux s'éteindre. « Non. » « Je peux repasser, s'il bosse. Je suis là pour la journée. Il rentre à quelle heure ? » « Il bosse pas. Il habite plus ici. Depuis trois mois. » « Ah merde, désolé pour toi. J'veux pas déranger, mais tu saurais où le trouver du coup ? » « Au cimetière. » Encore un silence, interminable. Comme un coup, mais sans la douleur. « Il a eu un accident. »

« - Ma main à couper que t'étais en tort. » Il dit au vent. « Tu fais toujours de la merde sur la route. Je t'avais bien dit que ça te retomberait dessus. »

« Ta gueule » il l'entend presque lui répondre dans sa tête, mais c'est juste la brise qui murmure. Bien sûr que c'est la brise, Vanitas ne peut plus lui parler. Il est là, six pied sous terre, à se faire bouffer par les vers. Depuis trois mois. Il y a son nom sur la stèle, gravé dans la pierre pour défier l'éternité. Des déco à la con tout autour, mais pas de photo de lui. Seulement des trucs que sa famille, ses amis peut-être, ont laissés. C'est idiot. Déjà, parce le noiraud ne risque pas de venir les récupérer. Et même s'il pouvait, il n'en voudrait pas. Un instant, Axel se dit qu'on aurait dû l'enterrer ailleurs, dans un champ, au beau milieu d'une forêt, loin de tout. Pas d'artifices ni de cercueil, juste un trou dans la terre grouillantes d'insectes. Un enterrement qui sort des conventions. Ça lui correspond déjà plus.

Vanitas n'est plus là. Axel ne comprend pas vraiment. Ça doit être le choc qui se transforme en nuage flou dans sa tête, de la brume dans ses pensées désordonnées. Personne ne lui a dit. Mais qui aura pu, dans le fond ? Riku ne le connaissait pas deux heures avant, et il ne parlait plus à Xion depuis si longtemps. Elle devait le croire au courant, la gamine. Sûrement qu'elle est tombée des nues quand il lui a demandé des nouvelles du corbeau, tout souriant.

Il ne restait plus rien pour les lier. Alors pourquoi ça lui fait mal, soudain ?

« - Merde … » Il murmure. « Putain Van, t'es con … »

Mais c'est lui aussi, lui qui est con parce qu'il lui a fallu six ans pour se décider à taper son numéro.

« - T'es trop con. »

Et Van devrait lui répondre mais pour la première fois Van ne dit rien parce qu'il n'est plus là. Et ça, ce truc en face de lui, c'est juste une tombe avec son nom dessus et un cercueil qui couve un cadavre. Mais c'est pas Van. Van n'est pas une tombe ni un cadavre. Van n'existe plus. N'existera plus jamais.

Ses yeux brûlent. Il a mal à retardement.

« -Merde ! »

Et il se blesse tout seul en shootant dans la tombe.

Quand Van disparait il emmène tout, la joie, la chaleur des nuits, son étrange affection, le bonheur et la passion, la fierté et le plaisir, la tristesse, mais il a quand même laissé quelque chose pour Axel. Une douleur incompréhensible qui lui donne l'impression de chuter du huitième étage, la mort en moins. Et il aurait suffi de rien, d'un souvenir un peu trop fort, d'un pauvre message, d'un Noël en été. Mais Noel c'est en hiver, six mois plus tard, et Axel pleure comme un gamin qui n'a pas eu ses cadeaux. Et Vanitas est mort, mort, un mot qu'il prend en plein dans la gueule et qui enlève tout son sens au monde autour de lui.

Il a envie de lui crier après, de l'engueuler pour avoir osé crever aussi stupidement. Et il voudrait balancer toutes ces décorations débiles, ces anges et ces fleurs artificielles qui n'ont rien à foutre ici ! C'est trop niais, trop beau, ça entache sa mémoire.

Mais il ne fait rien.

Parce qu'à quoi bon.

Van n'est pas là de toute façon. Il ne le verra pas, heureusement pour lui.

Et il ne verra pas non plus Axel en larmes, Axel qui crache toutes les insultes qu'il connait pour évacuer cette boule à l'intérieur.

Les gens autour le regardent bizarrement. Une mère et son gamin, des fleurs à la main, un type plus loin qui nettoie la tombe d'un proche. Ils hésitent un peu à s'approcher de ce pauvre type déglingué, mais l'allumette rit brusquement – sans cesser de pleurer - et la femme emmène son marmot plus loin.

Il va falloir rentrer. Prendre un billet dans la gare, monter dans le train, rejoindre Roxas. Roxas qu'il était prêt à larguer mais qu'il aime quand même. Pour ça il faut marcher, alors Axel marche. Lentement, un pied après l'autre, hors du cimetière. Il ne reste pas, c'est inutile. Riku s'est trompé, Van n'est pas ici.

Van ne sera plus jamais.

« - T'es con putain, t'es trop con … » Il répète à voix basse.

xoxoxox

[ … ]

« Tout de gris le manteau qui s'enfonce dans la terre  
Une sylvestre stèle aux racines noueuses  
Qui emprisonnent un corps où se nichent les vers  
Et si ton nom y trône, il n'est plus douloureuse  
Que ton absence entre les pousses du cimetière »

xoxoxox

 _« - Eh !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- T'as du feu ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Question rhétorique, va pas me faire croire que t'as allumé ta clope au silex._

 _\- J'ai squatté le briquet d'un pote. Désolé._

 _\- Merde … »_

 _C'était le printemps, le soleil se réveillait enfin et Axel affichait un magnifique débardeur décoré de symboles blancs hasardeusement disséminés – des têtes de mort, des vis, des chaînes et des roues. Il clopait tranquillement devant le portail, fier lycéen de seconde lézardant au soleil, quand un type au moins aussi mal peigné que lui s'était approché. Un petit bonhomme renfrogné donc le code vestimentaire défiait éhontément le règlement de l'établissement._

 _Il sourit. C'était une belle journée, le genre qui lui donnait envie de se montrer sympa avec le nouveau venu._

 _« - T'as qu'à finir la mienne, petit. » Il lâcha, avant de tendre la cigarette à moitié consumée vers cet étrange noiraud._

 _« - Pardon ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- D'où tu m'appelles petit ?_

 _\- T'es pas au collège ?_

 _\- Non, ducon. »_

 _Il le fusilla du regard, mais s'empara quand même du cadeau généreusement offert._

 _« - Et la politesse ?_

 _\- Tu peux te la carrer où je pense. »_

 _Axel haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire, étonné. Un drôle d'oiseau, ce type. Il l'intriguait. Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'avec lui, on n'avait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer._

* * *

Wala. En vrai j'ai genre des tas de choses à dire sur ce très gros OS coupé en deux, mais j'oublie toujours tout quand je dois les écrire.

Pour la fin, je voulais pas finir avec leur « début » de base, mais je pouvais pas rester sur le passage d'avant. Ça allait pas, je trouve, de clore sur un passage qui plombe et puis plus rien. Mais du coup j'ai peur que ça fasse forcé, j'espère que c'est pas trop le cas !

Je sais pas si le tout fonctionne. J'espère (j'espère beaucoup aujourd'hui, dis donc) en tout cas. J'ai aimé écrire ça. J'avais pas cette fin en tête, de bas, c'est venu petit à petit en essayant d'imaginer comment Van réagirait en voyant Axel. J'ai jamais vraiment réussi à les imaginer discuter en face à face, d'ailleurs.

Bef ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !


End file.
